


An Unexpected Turn of Events

by AlexandersStele



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternative Scene, Idiots, M/M, Romance, half angst, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandersStele/pseuds/AlexandersStele
Summary: His emotions switched from pain to anger. How could he make this decision without asking him if it was what he wanted? Making a deal with his father. A greater demon. A prince of hell. Behind his back. He thought Alec would know better. He needed to talk to him immediately.





	An Unexpected Turn of Events

Now that he had his magic back, Magnus’ body felt whole again. His body, but not his soul. There was a piece missing. A piece that he realized, was Alec. But Alec didn’t want him anymore. At least that’s what he was thinking before he met with Jem. If Jem wouldn’t have opened his eyes about this whole mess, he might have lost all memories of the one person he couldn’t live without.

His emotions switched from pain to anger. How could he make this decision without asking him if it was what he wanted? Making a deal with his father. A greater demon. A prince of hell. Behind his back. He thought Alec would know better. He needed to talk to him immediately.

Magnus made his way to the Institute. A place where he thought he’ll never go again. He didn’t even have the guts to go back there to pick up his belongings because he couldn’t bear to look at Alec after what happened in the shop. Even though he had his magic back, Magnus didn’t take a portal. He didn’t know if he was stalling but he knew that he needed the time to clear his head. When he finally arrived at the Institute, he took a deep breath and knocked on the front door. 

Lost in his thoughts, Magnus was hoping it wouldn’t be Alec who opened the door. He needed to see him but he didn’t want to make a scene in front of the Institute doors. The door opened slowly and a familiar face was smiling at him. 

“Magnus!”, Underhill exclaimed enthusiastically. “I haven’t seen you all day. Did you move out already?”

Magnus faked a smile, hoping Underhill wouldn’t notice. “As a matter of fact, I just found an incredible place”, he lied. “I’m just here to collect my things and talk to Alec.” 

“Oh that is great”, Underhill responded. “Well, it’s great that you found a place so quickly. Not that you’re leaving the Institute but you know what I mean. Protocol and all.”

He cut him off. Magnus wasn’t here to chitchat with the handsome head of security, he was here to confront Alec. 

“I’m perfectly aware, thank you. So, is Alec here? I really need to talk to him.”

“Yes, he is in his office. Do you need me to show you the way or will you find it yourself?”

“Thanks for the offer but I know the way. I bet you have more important things to do than escorting warlocks through the Institute.”

“It would’ve been my pleasure but go ahead. See you around, Magnus.”

Glad this conversation was finally over, Magnus rushed inside the Institute but a tiny part of him was hoping that he would see Underhill around because that would mean that Alec and him could clear up this entire mess. 

_________

Alec was sitting at his desk trying to get through the paperwork from last night’s Drevak incident but he couldn’t really concentrate. All he could think about was Magnus and if he had done the right thing sacrificing their relationship for Magnus’ magic. The look on Magnus’ face right before he left his mother’s shop almost hurt more than the decision to break up itself. But it was for the best. It might have been painful in the moment but Magnus will get over him eventually. He will finally be happy again. And that is all that counts. 

His office door flung open with a bang and Alec, lost in thoughts, almost fell off his chair.

“Are you out of your mind, Alexander?”, Magnus yelled, his hair discharging blue sparks of magic.

“Magnus, what are you doing here?”, Alec replied, trying to show no emotions on his face. The same face he had to keep up during their break up in his mother’s shop last night. He was crumbling on the inside but he couldn’t show Magnus. He couldn’t give in.

He went through different scenarios of horror in his head. He couldn’t tell Magnus. Asmodeus made it perfectly clear that Magnus can never know about their deal. All he could think about was what Asmodeus would do to his son if he ever found out about this. Alec took a deep breath.

“I see you have your magic back. I thought Lorenzo said you couldn’t have another injection.” All Alec wanted to do was to take Magnus in his arms. But he couldn’t. He had to stay strong for Magnus’ sake.

“Enough with the lies, Alexander. I know what you did. I couldn’t see it yesterday but it all makes sense now”, Magnus spat, sparks flying around the room. He wanted to stay calm, talk everything out but as soon as he approached Alec’s office door, he couldn’t hold it in any longer. He understood why Alec did this but he hadn’t asked him. He wouldn’t let him make this decision. Magnus has never been as furious in his entire lifetime as he was right now and Alec’s behavior in this moment didn’t make it any better.

“What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. What did he tell you, Alec?”

“Excuse me, who are we talking about?” 

Alec wasn’t quite in the loop yet. What was Magnus talking about? He couldn’t have found out about his father, could he?. There was no way. Did Izzy tell him about it? No, she wouldn’t do that.

“My father, who else? Or where do you think I got my magic back? Well, I guess you already know as you were the one convincing him to give me back my magic in the first place, were you?”

Alec swallowed hard. So, he did know. This wasn’t supposed to happen. 

“Did Izzy tell you?”

“Oh, so your sister knows about this, too? And she was fine with it?”

“Look, Magnus, I can explain.” 

Alec couldn’t keep up the lies anymore. He was glad that he didn’t have to continue this act but at the same time he was incredibly terrified of what would happen if Asmodeus found out. Magnus knew, or least he knew some of it. He might as well tell him the whole story.

“You’re right, I did speak to your father?”

Alec told him the whole story. How he went to another warlock to summon Asmodeus. How he asked him to restore Magnus’ magic and immortality, and finally how Asmodeus demanded to break up with Magnus.

“And in what universe did you think this was a good idea? You know he is a prince of hell, manipulation is his middle name. When did you even decide to do this?”

“Do you think I liked speaking to him? You made me feel like I had no choice.”

“Oh right, so now you’re blaming me.”

“I didn’t mean it like that, Magnus.”

Alec moved a bit further towards Magnus but Magnus took a step back. The blue sparks vanished from the tips of his hair but they weren’t gone, energy still buzzing around the room.

“Didn’t you think I would’ve liked to have a say in all of this?”

“I couldn’t have burdened you with this decision.”

“But it was MY decision, Alec. You had no right.”

Magnus’ face turned grim. He balled his fists and discharged a red spark of magic which knocked down a painting from the wall.

Alec took another step towards Magnus. He wasn’t afraid of his magic. Magnus would never hurt him. If he’d destroy his whole office in the process so be it but there’s one thing he was sure about and that was that Magnus would never turn against Alec.

“You need to calm down. You’re losing control.”

Magnus took another step back. “Don’t tell me to calm down.”

“What did you expect me to do? You told me you feel empty without your magic, that it was worth dying for. You told me that you’ll never be happy again. It hurt seeing you like that. There was no other way than going to your father. And even if I’d asked you to make this decision, at the end of the day, you would’ve chosen your magic over me anyway. So I made that decision for you. All my life people have been telling me that I’m not good enough, I couldn’t bear to hear the words out of your mouth.”

The shadowhunter turned around and faced the wall. He didn’t want to look into his eyes when Magnus was about to confirm what Alec feared most. He felt the energy ceasing from the room and thought Magnus left his office but then a hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

“Don’t you ever dare say something like that again, Alexander Gideon Lightwood. You are good enough. You’ve always been good enough. I just...”

He cut Magnus off and shook his hand off his shoulder. 

“You just what? Can you tell me for sure that you wouldn’t have taken your magic back if you had the chance, no matter the cost?”

“Not if it would’ve meant losing you over this.”

“You basically told me that I couldn’t make you happy. That you would never be happy again without your magic. That you were nothing without it. How was I supposed to know that I was enough?”

“You’re right. I was in a low place. You know that communicating my feelings isn’t my strong suit. I never wanted you to feel that you are not enough, because you are. I’m just disappointed that you didn’t come to me. That you made this decision behind my back. ”

“I’m really sorry, Magnus, but what’s done is done. There’s no way back now, is it?”

Magnus gasped. “You still don’t believe me, do you? Alec, I won’t lose you over that, I can’t. I love you, Alexander. I know I haven’t told you that enough but I do. I’ve never loved anyone like I loved you. I thought I’d closed my heart off to anyone for good but you managed to open that door that I thought would remain closed for the rest of my existence.”

“I made a deal with your father, Magnus.”

“No one told you to. We could’ve found another way.”

Alec faced the ground. He couldn’t look at Magnus anymore. There was no other way now. There was no going back from a deal with the literal devil.

“You’re an idiot”, Magnus exclaimed all of a sudden, “but you’re my idiot and not even my father can change that.”

Alec snapped out of his thoughts and took another step towards Magnus. “Then why don’t you just marry me then”, he blurted out without thinking and quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

Magnus looked baffled for a second asking himself if Alec really just said that, but by the terrified look on Alec’s face he realized that he did. Magnus already knew the answer, knew that Alec was the key to his happiness, that he couldn’t live without him. 

Alec’s expression turned into embarrassment because Magnus didn’t say anything. Magnus thought it’s kind of cute. He sighed and faked a pout. “Fine.”

“Fine?”, Alec asked. 

Magnus could see Alec’s body relax but his mouth was turning into the same pout Magnus was wearing on his own face. He took another step towards Alec and finally grabbed his hand. They were standing in the middle of Alec’s office, pouting at each other. No one was talking until both weren’t able to handle the silence and the silly pouting anymore which slowly turned into grins until they were full on laughing.

“I would have expected something more enthusiastic than ‘fine’ but do you mean that?

“Of course I do, Alexander. Didn’t you listen to anything I just said to you? But I couldn’t just let you win, could I?”

“Well then”, Alec whispered and guided Magnus behind his desk. He opened the top drawer and took out a small black box.

“Is that...?”

“Shh”, Alec cut him off.

He opened the box, took the Lightwood family ring out of it and gently slipped it on Magnus’ hand, all worries of Asmodeus forgotten in this moment.

Magnus held up his hand taking a closer look. “Fits perfectly. Why do you have your family ring in your desk?”

“Let’s not talk about this now. Let’s just say I’m glad that I did.”

The warlock turned around and took Alec into a long embrace. He brushed a strand of hair out of Alec’s face and kissed him. Magnus thought he would never have this again. But this time, Alec kissed him back.

____

They were both sitting on the sofa in Alec’s office. All they wanted now was to hold each other. Magnus was glancing at Alec then at his ring, feeling like the luckiest man alive.

“You don’t want me to give up my surname for you, do you? It took me a long time to come up with it”, Magnus teased.

“What do you think about Lightwood-Bane?”, Alec responded, his eyes full of love.

“It’s perfect.”

He wrapped his arms around Alec and rested his face on Alec’s warm and familiar chest but Alec’s face turned stern for a second.

“We truly need to work on our communication skills if we want this to work. And even more so, we need to think what to do about your father. We just broke the deal I made with him. But I guess as long he’s in Edom he can’t hurt us, right?”

Magnus suddenly snapped out out of his bubble, sitting up, turning his face towards Alec.

“About that...”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I never wrote a fic but I had this idea yesterday and I really needed to write it down. Be gentle haha
> 
> (Thanks to Oumy for proofreading ❤️)


End file.
